Strach ma moje imię
by Marqi
Summary: Dziewczynka, której świat się zawalił, postanawia nie dać się złamać. Targana chęcią zemsty i nienawiści odkrywa swój talent do władania Mocą.
1. Prolog

\- Ara, nie patrz. - tak powiedział. Nie patrz na jego twarz. Nie patrz na niego. Dlaczego? Jestem za mała? Za głupia? - Proszę, odwróć wzrok. - Ralik błagał, choć sam też patrzył. Patrzyliśmy na jego twarz. Na twarz naszego ojca, który był tak załosny, tak nic nie warty, tak pozbawiony samego siebie, że się powiesił. To nie jest coś, co powinny oglądać dzieci. Ale byliśmy sami. Matka umarła, ojciec się zabił. Zostaliśmy tylko my - ja i mój starszy brat. Patrzyłam w oczy naszego ojca, nie tęskniłam, nie płakałam, cieszyłam się. Nareszcie ten bydlak odszedł. Koniec bicia, krzyków, bólu, cierpienia, płaczu. Nie płacz, tak mi mówił brat, jesteś silna. Nie chciałam płakać. Chciałam, aby jego zwłoki rzucono banthom do zjedzenia.

Minęła dłuższa chwila w bezruchu, wlepialiśmy tępe spojrzenia w wiszące ciało.

\- Trzeba go odciąć. - szepnął Ralik, po czym odszedł po narzędzia. Szybko wrócił, przeciął sznur wisielca i martwy ojciec ciężko opadł na ziemię. To ja go znalazłam. Mogłam tego nie robić, mogłam pozwolić by jego truchło zjadły ptaki. Ale jednak, teraz musieliśmy go zakopać. Gdy mój brat zaczął kopać dół w pobliżu grobu mojej matki, przeszukałam ciało - żadnego listu, żadnej informacji dlaczego. Udałam się do domu, może tam był powód, ślad, ale również się myliłam. Na ziemi tylko puste butelki po alkoholu.

\- Aragna! Chodź, pomożesz mi! - krzyknął Ralik z dworu. Dół znajdował się jakiś metr od miejsca spoczynku matki. - Jest ciężki, pomóż mi go tam wrzucić. - on też nienawidził ojca, nie cackał się z zakopywaniem jego ciała, nie miał do niego szacunku jaki należy się zmarłym, ale to zrobił.

\- Nic nie ma. Żadnej informacji dlaczego to zrobił.

\- Pewnie tęsknił do matki. - próbował mnie pocieszyć.

\- Ten drań nie zasługuje nawet na to, by jego szczątki znajdowały się blisko niej.

\- Aragna... - przerwałam mu.

\- Zapił się, a potem zrozumiał, jak niewiele jest wart i się zabił. - krzyczałam. Chciałam wyrzucić z siebie złość. Był nikim... i był moim ojcem. Z oczu popłynęły mi łzy. Ralik mnie objął. - Co my teraz zrobimy?

\- Będzie dobrze. - szepnął, głaszcząc mnie po głowie. - Będzie dobrze.

Ale nie było. Ralik zaczął okradać ludzi, dla których pracował. Polepszyło to warunki naszego życia, niestety nie na długo. Kilka miesięcy od śmierci ojca, mój głupi brat został przyłapany, pewien inteligentniejszy Zabrak zauważył ubytki w swoich rzeczach, od razu zorientował się, co jest na rzeczy. Przyprowadził Ralika do domu, pewnie chciał odebrać należne mu przedmioty. Szkoda, że ich nie mieliśmy. Ani ich, ani kredytów.

\- Słodkie dzieci, gdzie wasi rodzice? - zapytał gburowatym głosem, krzywo uśmiechając się w moją stronę. Chciałam go uderzyć, ale wiedziałam, że nie miałam szans. Od razu złamałby mi rękę, jeżeli nie zabił. - Cóż, chłopcze. Nie masz czym mi odpłacić, to wezmę tę śliczną rudowłoskę. - rzekł perfidnie się szczerząc. Nie ukrywam, bałam się, miałam nadzieję, że brat mnie obroni. W końcu od czego są bracia? Ralik przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- Błagam, nie zabieraj jej. - wybełkotał. Stałam pod ścianą, nie wiedząc co robić. Zabrak wyjął blaster zza pleców i przystawił jego lufę do głowy chłopaka.

\- Powiem ci tak, albo mi ją oddasz, albo sam ją sobie wezmę. - walcz, Ralik! Walcz, błagam! takie słowa cisnęły mi sie na usta, mój brat wziął głęboki wdech, po czym usłyszałam jego odpowiedź.

\- Zabieraj ją i nie wracaj.


	2. Podróż do nowego domu

Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Jak mógł? Zabrak podszedł do mnie, złapał mnie za ramię i wyciągnął siłą z domu. Patrzyłam na twarz Ralika, ale on odwracał wzrok. Bał się? Głupi tchórz! Oddał mnie! Oddał mnie! Oddał mnie!

Uspokój się, pomyślałam. Nie walczyłam z Zabrakiem, tylko posłusznie szłam. To było dziwne, ale cieszyłam się, że odchodzę. Mój brat nie był wart zostawania. Mógł zginąć, nie chciałam go. Prawdziwy brat by mnie ratował, prawda?

Szliśmy przez pustynię kilkanaście minut, może dłużej, aż dotarliśmy do niewielkiego domu ze statkiem zaparkowanym niedaleko. Czyżby chciał mnie gdzieś nim zabrać? Moja pierwsza podróż, czy to nie ekscytujące? Cieszczyłam się na myśl, że opuszczę tą kupę piachu i rozpocznę życie gdzieś indziej. Ale gdzie? Najbardziej prawdopodobnym wydało mi się, że zostanę niewolnicą. No proszę, zostałam niewolnicą w wieku dwunastu lat. Miy początek, pomyślałam ironicznie.

\- Gdzie polecimy? - zapytałam niepewnie, gdy Zabrak wprowadził mnie na pokład statku.

\- Do twojego nowego Pana - odpowiedział. Czyli na pewno będę niewolnikiem, pomyślałam.

\- A gdzie jest mój nowy Pan? - Zabrak zwolnił uścisk na moim ramieniu i westchnął.

\- Onderon. - Znałam tą nazwę. - Zapadła dziura Republiki. Nie mam pojęcia jak ten facet może tam mieć niewolników - mówił z lekkim współczuciem, ale szybko zmienił ton na twardszy - ale dopóki dużo płaci, ja nie mam problemu z dostarczaniem mu towaru.

Nie brzmiało to najlepiej. Kim był owy człowiek? Zapewne okrutnik i bogacz. Zabrak wepchnął mnie do jednego z pomieszczeń na statku, zamknął je bez pożegnania i odszedł. Znajdowali się w nim twi'lekowie. Każdy z osobna śmierdział, jakby przynajmniej od miesiąca się nie mył, twarz mial szarą i wyniszczoną, a w ich oczach widać było smutek, przygnębienie, strach i pustkę. Ta pustka była najgorsza. Pewnie już lata temu stali się tymi, kim są teraz. A byli niczym. Nie chciałam być niczym, patrzyłam na nich z pogardą. Oni... bali się mnie. Dzieci nie śmiały nawet zapłakać, szły tylko do swych rodziców, by je pocieszyli, a rodzice obawiali się każdego mojego ruchu. Dlaczego? Byłam tylko małą dziewczynką, zagubioną w obcym miejscu, nie rozumiałam ich strachu.

Znalazłam puste miejsce między ścianami i w nim usiadłam. Twi'leki się nie odzywały, nawet ich oddechy były cichrze niż normalnie. Postanowiłam się zdrzemnąć. Onderon był oddalony o spory kawałek od Tatooine. Odpoczynek był tym, czego potrzebowałam.

I trochę zdziwioło mnie, jak po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach łatwo zasnęłam, ale ten sen nie był spokojny. Była w nim śmierć, głosy, walka. Była krew i krzyk umierających. Były oczy błagające o litość i kobieta, emanująca mrokiem.

 _Jestem ukrytym strachem._

Zbudziłam się zdyszana, spocona, przerażona. Ona do mnie mówiła! Nie wiedziałam dlaczego, po co, ale mówiła. Pokręciłam głową, twi'leki patrzyli zdziwnieni. To był tylko sen, powiedziałam sobie w myślach. Czekałam, aż podróż się skończy.

Trwała długo, za długo, ale się skończyła. Zdążyłam się uspokoić, pogodzić ze wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Może Ralik nie mógł wtedy nic zrobić, ale w końcu mnie uratuje? Marzenie. Dziecięca prośba, której mogłam się trzymać jak kawałka drewna na wodzie. On mnie nie uratuje... Drzwi się otworzyły.

\- Dziewczyno - patrzył na mnie. - Wstawaj! Idziemy. - Wykonałam polecenie i ruszyłam za nim do dziwnej, wielkiej posiadłości. Przerażała mnie.


End file.
